This disclosure relates to wireless networking, namely target wake time (TWT) scheduling for transmissions employing an Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) digital modulation channelization. The techniques disclosed within this disclosure can also be used in wireless networks that employ multi-user multiple input, multiple output (MU MIMO) and/or other wireless communication techniques mentioned herein.
Wireless communication, particularly wireless local area network (WLAN) technology, has become ubiquitous in the mobile computing environment. Some existing wireless networking standards, for example, WiFi protocol IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 provide TWT scheduling mechanisms utilized for implementing access control aspects within wireless communications systems. However, the increased usage of wireless network products, and the associated wireless communication standards, has propelled a shift in the demand for wireless devices that operate using a wide range of wireless communication techniques. For example, wireless communications systems can employ differing access methods using various multiplexing techniques that provide communications services to multiple users in a multiple-bandwidth wired or wireless medium. Access methods can allow many users to share limited channels. Thus, providing TWT scheduling techniques that are interoperable in access or multiplexing methods, such as frequency division multiple access (FDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), code division multiple access (CDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), multi-user multiple input, multiple output (MU MIMO), and spatial division multiple access (SDMA) may be desirable.